Who could love some one such as me
by DragonFaynge96
Summary: This is little Beauty and the Beast thing that I whipped up. Feudal era Japan meet A romance humor that you have never seen before. Rin meets the man of her dreams. And there is a little surprise at the end of this story. Please, PLEASE Read and Review! ;


Minna-san Konnichi-wa. I hope that you all liked Cinders and Ashes. Well this is my Beauty and the Beast fanfic. But unlike others. I has very strange characters. And a weird plot. But this wont be in script format. I know, I know. You all liked that. But I like wirting it like this. Oh and just for you to know. Ri is going to be 18 years old in this story. Well disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. Or Inuyasha I just own this story and my other 4.

The cast.

Sesshomaru- Beast or the Prince

Rin- Beauty or the pretty lady that comes to the castle

The peoples in the castle-

Inuyasha

Kagome

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Kana

and Koga

Kagura- evil witch lady

??????-Mr. Fluffykins

****

Chapter 1: The Evil Witch Lady

Once upon a time, in Feudal era Japan. There lived a young prince(Old in this case) who lived with his brother, his brothers girlfriend, his brothers friends, his brothers everything. The thing was this prince was very evil to his brother and every one else in the castle. He was mean to every one that came by. But there was one thing that kept him from killing his little brother. That was the note his father left him before he magically disappeared . _ What ever you do Sesshomaru don't kill your brother, Inuyasha, or other wise my spirit will haunt you every Saturday. _ Shudders went down his back for even thinking about that. He couldn't be scared on Saturday. Saturday was laundry day. And every one would get suspisious.

Well one night Inuyasha came into the library where Sesshomaru would read stories to himself. Mostly the one about _How to get rid of your brother without having your father haunt you every Saturday which is Laundry day. In 5 easy steps._ He was trying to read it, but little did he know that the book was upside down!

"Hey Sesshomaru! Some one's at the door. She wants to see you!" Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother.

"Tell her to go away!" He said to him. "But Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha managed to get out. " Fine if it is so important." He let out a deep growl and went to the opening room (Or what ever that is called.) He saw and old hag standing in the entrance wet from the rain.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Sesshomaru barked at her.

"Please sir... may I... stay here for the night... and in exchange I will give you this stuffed puppy." She said to him. And showed him the little while puppy. It's eyes were fully opened. And it had the same marks as he. But the moon was facing the opposite way and it only had two marks on it's face.

"What do you take me for!? A low life! Get out of my castle!" He yelled at the old woman. Then the wind suddenly changed and the cloak of the old hag flew off of her. Now showing the wind sorceress Kagura. She then spoke to him in her normal voice.

"I knew it. You don't appreciate the ways of girls. I shall put a curse on you and every one in this castle. You shall remain this way until you find a girl that can actually fall in love with you." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and awaited his face. Then a small ping happened and he opened his eyes to find a Goatee sitting on his chin. 

"A goatee?" He asked.

"Hey women don't like men that have beards I mean look at you brothers girlfriend." Sesshomaru looked over and saw a bunch of chibi's in the castle. (Kawaii to be precise! ^^) "Just listen to me Sesshomaru. You will not be turned back into your own self until one girl that absolutly loves you will kiss you dead on the lips. Good bye!" She then disappeared into the stormy night.

Inuyasha then whistled a high pitched whistle. Do to the new high chibi voice of his. " That is going to last a long time. Um Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Sesshomaru was lost in his own little world. Thinking just thinking about Kagura's words.

__

She's right who could love someone such as me?

TBC

How was that for a first chapter huh?

Inume: Ok I guess.

Kinme: Poor Uncle Sesshomaru.

Me: Yeah that would be bad if he saw what I was writing he would sure kill me?

*Kinme and Inume point behind Ruinu** Ruinu turns around slowly only to see Sesshomaru standing right behind her.*

Ruinu: Run for it! *zooms off*

Inume: Please review my sad but beautiful sister Ruinu's story and keep on the look out for chapter two of this story and The Power Lies Within chapter 6. Until then this is Ruinu saying.

Ruinu: At first I have a mad grandpa on my tail now a mad uncle is. Please help me! 


End file.
